


Proper Playground Behavior

by Not_You



Series: The Absoluteness Of Crockery [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Hannibal, Clothed Male Naked Male, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, F/M, Fetish Club, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Fixation, Thumb-sucking, not a complete monster, sexual age play comes later, shockingly mason verger is only a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: The one where Will brings up age play.





	1. Chapter 1

It's funny, that Will feels so nervous about this when he and Hannibal became an item in the first place due to a shared cannibalism fetish, but here he is, getting a cold sweat at the thought that now is absolutely the time. Neither of them are busy, the Asylum event Will guiltily wants to go to is a week away, and Hannibal is staring dreamily into the fire and sipping brandy. Will fiddles with his own glass, and sighs.

"Hannibal?"

"Come and sit beside me, dear," Hannibal murmurs, raising his arm and gently pushing Winston until there's enough room for Will. "You want to ask me for something and you're afraid I'll be offended, I can tell. Ask, Will, there is not much that you can do to offend me."

Will snorts quietly, and settles next to Hannibal, snuggling in against his side. "That actually does make me feel a little better," he mumbles, nuzzling Hannibal's shoulder.

"Good," Hannibal purrs and kisses the top of his head. "I have a feeling this disclosure or request is sexual in nature, am I right?"

"You are," Will says, and sighs. "Christ, we pretend to eat each other pretty regularly and sometimes actually _do_ , if blood counts, and here I am freaking out about age play. I'm being pretty silly, even if it is the kind with fucking."

"Ah," Hannibal says, and rubs his back. "I have no objection to age play. Not even the kind with fucking."

Will chuckles, and kisses his neck. "Thanks, honey."

"Which side of the dynamic do you prefer to be on?" Hannibal asks, and Will can feel himself blushing.

"Uh. Usually the caretaking side, but with you it might be about fifty-fifty," he mutters.

Hannibal chuckles, stroking his hair. "Well, you are my beautiful boy, but I'm sure you'll make an excellent papa." He kisses Will's cheek, giving him a one-armed hug. "I haven't been little in a very long time, so I'll need a while to find my way there again, but I am more than willing to try."

"So if I ask to you come to the Playpen Meetup next Saturday, you might say yes?"

Hannibal laughs. "I would be delighted, Will. I sometimes went to those before I met you, just to watch everyone being adorable."

"I'm so lucky you're as much of a freak as I am," Will says softly, leaning on Hannibal and taking another sip of his brandy. It's pretty good, another little luxury insinuated into his life by Hannibal.

"I'm always glad to see anew how well-suited we are for one another," Hannibal purrs, and kisses the top of Will's head.

"Dork," Will mutters, and Hannibal just laughs.

They don't do anything about it that weekend, but on Monday Will comes home to a plate of sandwiches with the crusts cut off, a glass of chocolate milk standing beside it. He swallows hard, and glances over at Hannibal, who is apparently completely engrossed in whatever is slowly cooking on the stove.

"This will take a while," he says softly, looking over his shoulder at Will. "I thought you might like a snack."

"...Thank you, Daddy," Will says, and washes his hands like a good boy before he sits down. 

The sandwiches are ham and cheese, and of course pointlessly good. The chocolate milk is obviously carefully made from something much better than Hershey's syrup, and Will savors it. He doesn't feel exactly little yet, but it's coming on, and he sits and nibbles carefully, feeling like they ought to talk about this more and like he really, really doesn't want to. Hannibal just hums to himself before putting lids on everything and drifting over to kiss Will's cheek and stroke his hair. There are only a few crumbs left on the plate, and he smiles.

"Better, darling boy?" Hannibal murmurs, tucking an errant curl behind Will's ear.

"Yes, Daddy," Will whispers. "I, uh..."

"I know that we haven't talked much about this. I just want to spoil you a little bit," Hannibal says. "We'll talk about anything more serious, little one."

Something about the name makes Will shift in his seat to cling to Hannibal, face hidden in his chest, and Hannibal rubs his back, murmuring to him in Lithuanian. Will sighs, nuzzling him. "I love you, Daddy," he says softly, and Hannibal sighs, taking Will's hand and pulling away just enough to lead him to the bed, where he gathers Will into his lap, cuddling him and telling him what a beautiful and sweet boy he is, and how much Daddy loves him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal has not done this in the last ten years, but it comes back to him. It helps that Will is so light and curls up to be so small, and that his neediness bubbles to the surface even more easily than usual this way. He makes happy little noises in his throat, his face hidden in the crook of Hannibal's neck. Hannibal smiles, and kisses his cheek before gently pushing Will to stand again. He makes a gentle noise of complaint.

"There, there, darling," Hannibal says, rising and stretching his arms, "Daddy needs to check on things in the kitchen." 

He takes Will's hand and leads him there, explaining every step of the process as he makes sure that everything is in order. He always likes to expand Will's culinary knowledge, but there's something even more satisfying than usual about it when Will is gazing up at him with wide and childlike eyes.

Once the food is done, Hannibal carefully cuts up Will's portions for him, and coaxes him to clean his plate because he's a growing boy. One of the most charming things about Will is the sweet permeability of his mind, and by the time dinner is over, he is very little indeed, and just watches Hannibal clean up with big eyes until Hannibal takes his hand and leads him to the bed again. He curls up in Hannibal's lap again, one hand up by his mouth in a hesitant way that at last makes Hannibal mould it into a fist with the thumb out, guiding that digit into Will's mouth. He makes a little startled sound and then moans softly, sucking his thumb as he gazes up through his eyelashes at Hannibal again.

Hannibal smiles at him. "Do that as much as you like, little one," he says, and Will whimpers happily, resting his head on Hannibal's shoulder, giving Hannibal an excellent view of the small, rhythmic movements of Will's lips and throat.

Now that Hannibal is spending most of his time here, Will has many more entertainment options, and it isn't hard for Hannibal to find some children's fare on Netflix. Hannibal isn't familiar with most of the newer options, but _Sleeping Beauty_ seems safe enough. Hannibal has always enjoyed the art style, as well as Eleanor Audley's spectacular performance, and Will is almost as captivated as a real child. He hides his face when Aurora pricks her finger, and Hannibal holds him close, rubbing his back as reassuringly as he can.

Afterward, Will insists on taking the dogs for a walk, and Hannibal makes sure that his boy is bundled up against the evening chill, even as he squirms and whines about how long it's taking. "I don't want you to catch cold, dearest," Hannibal coos, and tugs a stocking cap down over Will's curls even though he probably doesn't need it.

"Should've known you'd fuss, Daddy," Will mutters, taking Hannibal's hand and whistling for the pack.

"Daddies have to protect their little boys," Hannibal says, and smiles at the little whimper that catches in Will's throat, and the way his grip tightens on Hannibal's hand. "Come along, dearest," Hannibal says, and gently tugs Will out to the porch, where they each take a deep breath of clean night air. "You choose which way we go," Hannibal says, and Will smiles, leading the way down the steps. The dogs surge down with them, and range around to smell thing as Will selects their path.

They take the longest of Will's usual loops, and Will holds Hannibal's hand the whole way. Every line of his body is vulnerable and sweet, and he's sucking his thumb again. As far as Hannibal is concerned, Will is never unappealing, but he is particularly adorable like this, and Hannibal covers him in kisses as he helps him out of his outdoor clothes. Will has mentioned sexual ageplay, but for now Hannibal keeps things chastely affectionate. He looks forward to debauching his sweet boy, but not yet.

Since Will's next work day starts relatively late, they can afford to let him stay down. After taking care of the dogs, Hannibal tucks Will into bed and reads him a story, stroking his hair as he falls asleep. Hannibal just watches him for a long time, wondering how the coming Meetup will go. He has a feeling that Will won't want to be little in public, and that's just fine as far as Hannibal is concerned. This is too precious to share.


	3. Chapter 3

They both have their own approach to casual daddy drag. Suit and tie for Hannibal, of course, dungarees and flannel for Will. They form a perfect set of blue and white collar archetypes, and Will can't help but be a little annoyed by that. It's technically Will's date, so he drives, and has the satisfaction of watching Hannibal clamber into and out of the hatchback. He pauses to wield a lint roller, but doesn't actually say anything about it. He smiles at Will as if he knows exactly what he's thinking and puts the roller away again, taking Will's hand.

"Ready?" he murmurs, and Will just nods. Hannibal squeezes his hand.

The house rules are very strict tonight, and Will approves. There's a short orientation from the bouncer to let them know just how fucked they're going to be if they bother, frighten, or pressure any littles. Not everyone is dressed, but many aren't obvious, and they promise to be careful as well as respectful.

Inside, a solid third of the crowd is wearing pajamas with feet, kigurumi or something else warm, fuzzy, all-encompassing, and childish. There are oversized sweaters and frilly dresses as well, and a few school uniforms. After the initial burst of nervousness that comes just about every time he's in public, Will feels himself relaxing much faster than he would have expected. Everyone is just so goddamn cute, and he feels the usual urgent need to be as reassuring as possible. There's nothing to be done about it, of course, so they just make their way to the bar and order the first drink of the evening.

It may be Will's date, but Hannibal is the one who actually has a social round to do, so Will follows him through it. It's not so bad. They make a loop around the dance floor and Will mostly confines himself to nodding with everyone acting like an adult. Littles are easier to deal with, and while Hannibal catches up with the parental types, Will finds himself playing games of peek-a-boo, admiring pajamas, and exclaiming over dolls. He always forgets how easy it is to slide back into this until the time comes. 

People are so sweet this way, so low on bullshit, and Will smiles as they approach a little knot of conversation made up a couple that Hannibal knows, both of them in adult street clothes, and a familiar man in pajamas hides behind... "Beverly?" Will stops, head tilted as he takes in the sight of Beverly in a floral-print house dress.

"Will!" She plants her hands on her hips in friendly irritation. "You said this wasn't your unspeakable perversion!"

Hannibal laughs, and Will rolls his eyes. "It's not, I just forgot to mention it. I didn't know this was your thing at all." He pauses. "Or Zeller's, shit."

"Neither did I," she says, and looks over her shoulder. "Brian, honey, hiding won't do any good."

"'M not comin' out," he mumbles, burying his face in her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Beverly chuckles, patting his hand. "Brian is pretty shy, still," she says to Will, and he smiles. Brian can be a pain in the ass, but right now he's adorable.

"It's okay," Will says, wondering where Beverly fits into the blistering sexual tension between Jimmy and Brian. "He's cute."

"...Seriously?" Brian asks, risking a glance up from Beverly's shoulder, his eyes huge and more vulnerable than Will has ever seen them.

"Yeah," Will says, smiling softly at him. 

He gives Zeller a moment to collect himself, and lets Hannibal introduce him to the others. Will returns the favor, and soon Hannibal and Beverly are talking like old friends while Zeller keeps clinging. He really is adorable this way. His pajamas are green and covered with little dinosaurs, and Beverly idly strokes the fleecy fabric as the grownups talk.

"You okay, baby?" Beverly asks after a while, and Zeller nods.

"Can I get another drink, Mama?" he asks, and she chuckles.

"Sure, honey," she says, and takes him to the bar. 

Will has to follow them a moment later, in need of a refill. By the time he gets there Zeller is sipping a mojito through a bright green straw, and he just goes a little pink when Will sits down next to Beverly. Beverly chuckles, pulling a toy car out of her pocket and rolling it over to Zeller.

"Relax, baby," she says, "Will isn't here to judge."

"I'm not," Will says, "and it's not like I'm never little, I just don't have the guts to take it into public."

"Okay," Zeller smiles, looking a little more like his usual self even as he drives the car in circles around his glass.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Hannibal goes in search of Will, Beverly's boy has calmed down and is in fact ramping a toy car off of Will's hand as Beverly looks on with a beatific smile. Hannibal chuckles, settling in on her other side and leaning forward over the bar to wave to Will where he's patiently holding his hand in place for Brian to make another jump. They both smile back at Hannibal, and Beverly chuckles.

"They don't always get along," she tells him, "but I think they count as friends."

"And Will is always kind to animals and children," Hannibal says.

Beverly laughs, and insists on buying his next drink. Will has mentioned Beverly, and to a lesser degree Brian and Jimmy, who is the third point of this triad, and catching up on his sleep. "I'm not really in love with them," Beverly explains, sipping something fruity and complicated, "and Jimmy's way too gay for me anyway, but I do love them a lot, and being Brian's mama is a pretty sweet gig." She leans over and kisses his cheek, and he beams. 

Will smiles. "I think you're a very good person for the job," he says, and Beverly laughs, even though her eyes look genuinely touched.

"Omigawd, Hannibal!" Mason Verger's voice is as bouncy and obnoxious as ever, and Hannibal drags in a deep breath, swiveling his stool to face Mason as he goes on, "You fell off the face of the fucking earth!" He's as frenetic as ever, and his face has healed nicely, the scars giving him character. "Kiss-kiss, darling!" he trills, and leans in to kiss Hannibal's cheek before he can object. He sighs again and returns the salutation. Mason grins as he stands upright again.

"Good evening, Mason," Hannibal says.

"Better than ever, now. This your boy?" he asks, as Brian shyly examines him from around Will.

"No, mine," Beverly says, extending a hand and introducing herself. 

Mason can be boorish, but he is not utterly devoid of manners, and shakes her hand nicely and hardly leers at all as he returns the introduction. He's entirely too interested in Will, but Will seems to be holding his own against Mason's cheerful sleaze. After Mason has absorbed two more martinis, Hannibal asks him if he came here alone, because it seems so unlike him.

"Oh, I didn't," he assures Hannibal, waving that stupid walking stick around. 

His companion is apparently in the room reserved for littles to relax and color, and Hannibal would follow him back out of sheer curiosity even if Brian didn't perk up at the reminder that there is such a place. The whole group collects its drinks and follows Mason back to the same room that served as the corral during the dressage competition. Tonight all the furniture is pushed back to the walls, the lights are slightly dimmed, and the floor is covered in blankets, littles sprawled all over it, coloring and drawing with the buckets of crayons made available to them, paper affixed to variously brightly-colored and cartoon-emblazoned clipboards. They pick their way after him, and join him when he flops down beside a small man in overalls.

"Hey, baby," Mason says, with a soft tenderness that Hannibal has certainly never heard from him before. The man looks around even more shyly than Brian, and Hannibal does his best to keep his jaw from dropping as he recognizes Frederick Chilton.

Now it's Hannibal's turn to be as nonthreatening with an embarrassed colleague as he can, and he doesn't have a basically friendly relationship to fall back on. But Frederick is so sweet and shy this way that Hannibal's heart goes out to him, and to Mason where he starts rubbing Frederick's back and assuring him that he had no idea they knew each other. Beverly quietly gets Brian settled

"This town is too fuckin' small," Will mutters, and sits down with an empty clipboard, drawing fish until Frederick uncurls enough to investigate.

Will smiles at him, and asks which color the next fish should be. Will always says that he can't draw, and while he has nowhere near Hannibal's level of proficiency this is still nowhere near true. The fish are flowing, evocative things, a little like a minimalist Japanese painting of koi. So far all of them are blue or green, but Frederick shyly suggests the next one be orange.

"I don't see why not," Will tells him, and lets him select the best possible shade from the nearest bucket as Hannibal settles beside them, roughing out a quick portrait of Will with purple crayon as he coaxes Frederick into helping him complete his underwater scene.

"You really do know how to pick 'em," Mason murmurs to Hannibal, and he rolls his eyes.

"I don't know about that, Mason. I dated you, after all."

"Jeez, stab a guy's couch _one time_..."

"It was sixteen times, Mason," Hannibal says. "I counted."


	5. Chapter 5

By the end of the evening, Mason is grating on Will's nerves, but all in all the Playpen Meetup is a very pleasant experience. Even with Mason lunging around and trying to be funny, Will still manages to enjoy himself. He's polite to everyone operating as an adult, and is as nice as he can manage with everyone who isn't. 

They make a few more rounds of the floor, and eventually duck into a screening of _Coraline_ to watch most of it because it's actually good, and then to help Mason to reassure Frederick, who is justifiably scared of the Other Mother. Mason may be kind of offhand and more than a bit grating, but Will softens toward him when he pulls Frederick into his lap and gives him some chocolate. Frederick nibbles it as Mason strokes his hair and coos to him that he's safe, that it's all just make-believe.

Once Will feels like Frederick will be all right, he lets Hannibal tow him first to nearest of the place's three bars, and then back to the playroom to sit on the floor against the wall and drink as they watch littles play.

"I really am pleased to see that more toys have been donated to the club," Hannibal murmurs, taking a pull of his drink, the long line of his throat captivating. "It's always heartbreaking," he says, slightly tipsy because Will is going to be the one driving, "to watch littles who were too embarrassed to bring their own playthings waiting for a turn with the Asylum's blocks and soft toys with the patience of the damned. Now everyone can have something, even if it's just a paddle-ball." He leans on Will and gazes up at him with slightly goony eyes that make Will laugh and kiss his forehead. 

"You make a good Daddy," he says softly, petting Hannibal, "but I think you could be a really adorable kid."

Hannibal beams up at him, looking pretty little already. "Really?"

"Really," Will says, and gently kisses the tip of his nose.

Will lasts for a relatively long time before the need to get out of public really swamps him, and Hannibal is happy to go, warm and tipsy and affectionate. Will finds himself buckling Hannibal into the passenger seat and telling him what a good boy he's being, and chuckles as he climbs in on the driver's side.

"You know, I didn't know you even got drunk."

"Everyone has their moments, Will," Hannibal mumbles, loosening his tie. "Also, I am nowhere near blacking out or forgetting what I want, so I hope very much for sex when we get home."

Will laughs, pulling out of the parking lot. "I think we'll be able to manage."

On the drive home Hannibal admits that he used to date Mason, and Will is only a little surprised. "It seemed like it," he says, "but isn't he a little..."

"Frenetic? Insane?" Hannibal supplies.

"...tacky, for you?"

Hannibal laughs. "More than a little, I suppose. We had some good times, but those facial scars are from self-inflicted violence under the influence of twenty-one milligrams of insufflated PCP."

Will lets out a low, impressed whistle. "Jeeez."

"Exactly," Hannibal says, and finds some opera on the radio.

They arrive home to ecstatic dogs, of course, and Hannibal shuffles around the kitchen. Will watches him, curious to see just what Hannibal cooks when he's got the drunchies. Apparently the answer to that question is Welsh rabbit. Will is more than okay with having glorified toast and cheese after a long night out, and a half-drunk, half-little Hannibal to cuddle with while he eats only sweetens the pot.

By the end of their meal, Will is feeding Hannibal bite by bite, entranced with his wide-eyed, childlike silence. His jacket, vest, and tie are long gone, and with his hair tousled and his face flushed with drink, he really is pretty cute. After taking the last morsel from Will's fingertips, Hannibal takes his slightly greasy hand and leads him upstairs, clearly determined to get up to something that will scandalize the dogs.

"Come _on_ , Papa," he whines, pulling Will up the last few steps and into the upstairs bedroom.

Will grins and follows. "Impatient little thing, aren't you?" he croons, and Hannibal hugs him tightly, nodding. Will kisses the top of his head and steers him over to the bed, sitting him down and carefully undressing him the rest of the way. Hannibal wriggles happily, and whimpers into Will's mouth when he kisses him, clutching at his shirt.

"Such a sweet baby," Will purrs, moving with Hannibal to gently push him onto his back without breaking his grip.


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal feels like he's melting around the edges, the boundaries of who he is wobbling and spreading the way Will's seem to do so often. Seldom has Hannibal felt this small or this soft, even when he actually was a child. He holds Will tightly, and whimpers softly as Will's slight weight settles on him, still wrapped in flannel and denim, everything soft and rough and warm on Hannibal's skin. He writhes a little, just to feel it, and Will smiles down at him.

"Now what, sweetheart?" he asks, and Hannibal whines.

"Papaaa, I told you what I wanted!" Really, he's not a very submissive child. He wonders how Will would feel about a scenario where a devilish schoolboy takes advantage of his upright and decent teacher. It's certainly worth considering when he feels less drunk and less small.

Will chuckles and nuzzles his neck, stubble prickly-soft. "You weren't very specific, honey," he purrs. "I don't know just what you want to do with me."

And Hannibal supposes that he understands. Some people are very alarmed by calling it a game, and others don't like to call it fucking, and of course Will is taking his lead from Hannibal rather than risk throwing him out of the mood. It's another beautiful little display of Will's inconvenient kindness, and Hannibal loves it for what it is.

"Want you inside me, Papa," he murmurs, and Will shudders, kissing him again.

"Okay, baby," he says softly, and rolls both of them to one side so he can grab the lube without making Hannibal let go. 

He's glad, because with the strange, floaty way he feels right now, being made to let go of Will would be deeply upsetting. As it is, he can just wriggle stupidly and rub his whole body against Will's clothes, making happy little noises as Will insinuates a hand into their tight embrace to slip one slick finger into Hannibal. Will is almost always very gentle with him, and little as he likes the delay, Hannibal appreciates the care.

"Please, Papa," he whimpers as Will's second finger pushes in beside the first, "please, please..." he presses down on them as much as he can, and Will lets out a breathless chuckle.

"Just want to take care of my precious boy," he coos, and Hannibal whines.

"Papaaa...." Hannibal tugs and twists at the back of Will's shirt, grounding himself and expressing his desperation without having to stop holding Will.

"All right, all right," Will murmurs, slicking his cock and pushing into Hannibal. 

It burns a little with Hannibal's haste, but nothing he can't handle, especially with Will going so slowly and carefully. He sinks into Hannibal as if it really is the first time, and Hannibal whimpers and chews on Will's shirt. The fabric is soft and resistant between his teeth, with a faint taste of woodsmoke. Will moans and sinks as deeply into Hannibal as he can, panting in that sweet, voiced way that haunts Hannibal's dreams. He loses a little of that kindness, moving faster and more roughly even as he cradles Hannibal's head to his chest, whimpering disjointedly about what a good boy Hannibal is.

Soon Will has the headboard thudding lightly into the wall again, and Hannibal groans, wrapping his legs around Will's hips and reveling in the soft material of Will's shirt rubbing against his aching cock in the same quick and constant rhythm. It's so good when Will forgets himself a little, when he holds nothing back. The high-pitched little gasps have turned low and harsh, and he moans helplessly, covering Hannibal's neck in kisses and bites.

"You feel so good, baby boy," Will whispers, "so fucking good..."

"Papa," Hannibal whimpers around his mouthful of fabric, "Papa, _please_..."

"What do you need, sweetheart?" Will breathes, grinding as deep into Hannibal as he can get, "what do you need?"

"More," Hannibal moans, fabric slipping out of his mouth as he struggles to press down even harder onto Will. "Please, Papa, please deeper, please..." he whimpers, and bites onto Will's shirt again, moaning as Will shifts his hips to get even deeper into Hannibal. 

Will slams into him a few more times, pushing Hannibal's hips up to make the angle even better, and Hannibal wails, coming so hard that his ears ring and his vision greys out. He makes a few pathetic, formless noises as Will slides out of him and pushes his thighs together, finishing himself off there, instead. Hannibal enjoys the ache of being fucked after coming, but he's far too spent to demand it, and it hardly takes Will any time at all, his whole tense body spasming and then relaxing. He rolls to the side as if Hannibal really is too small for him to rest his weight on, and Hannibal sighs, releasing his shirt to nuzzle his chest.

"I love you, Papa," he mumbles, and Will chuckles, running his fingers through Hannibal's hair.

"I love you too, baby" he says, "even if you did seriously fuck up this shirt."

"Sorry, Papa," Hannibal murmurs, and Will just laughs.


End file.
